


Promise

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, One Shot, Promises, is that too much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "Promise?""It's something you can't break. Ever."Promises started to mean a lot more to Mike since he first promised Eleven she was safe.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this has been done before but I started thinking about how many promises people make in day to day life and now I'm thinking about Mike and Eleven...

Mike Wheeler had made many promises in his life. None were ever serious, he'd hardly ever _really_ meant a promise unless it was with Dustin, Lucas or Will. He's promise he'd clean his room or do his homework - sometimes he didn't follow through with those promises. Up until now a promise just wasn't that big of a deal. But when he'd promised this strange girl he'd only just met a few hours ago that he would keep her a secret, keep her safe, he truly meant it. Seeing the brief flash of what he could have sworn was relief cross her face made him realise that perhaps he needed to start taking promises more seriously. 

* * *

From that day on, Mike would never promise to clean his room because he knew he wouldn't do it. He couldn't use promise as such a loose term anymore, it had meant so much to Eleven that he felt it was only right to use it when he truly meant it and would never go back on his word. That year she was missing, Mike only made one promise - to himself. He promised that he _would_ find her, she _would_ return to him no matter how long it takes. Some thought he was crazy to be so hung up on a girl he had only known for a week, but there was something about her that he couldn't just move on- not yet anyway. Just a few more days, he'd tell himself. Just a few more days and she'll be back. The single promise remained in the back of his mind: to never lose hope that they would be reunited.

* * *

After she had returned he continued to make promises to her. Promises that she was safe now, the Upside Down is behind them. He would promise to see her everyday so they could reassure each other that they were here together. As they got older, promises became more serious, not so simple as "I'll see you later." He promised he'd love her, she promised him she loved him. The day Mike made the biggest promise of his life was one he'd never forget. He explained to Eleven that marriage was a kind of promise, the most important promise of their lives. She told him that she'd already made that promise to him, if not officially, but always in her mind had she felt that way. 

Promises had always been a huge part of their family, each day a promise of being safe and together. A promise they'll never break, no matter where they are.

 

 


End file.
